Dr. Hideo
' ' 'First Name' Ketosan 'Last Name' Hideo 'IMVU Name' NPC CHARACTER ~ PLayed by DarkKeyome & XxDensukexX 'Nicknames' *Keto *Dr.H *Dr.Hideo *God Human Mechanics *The 1 hit kill master. *The Silver Back Age 55 Gender Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 230 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Dr.Hideo is a very stern man, mysterious and quick to the point. He's very calm and he rarely shows any other emotion but happiness, unless around Yakuza. He has always been light-hearted to those that seem to be of good nature as well. He's always battling with his past and due to this he has built up a certain personality when it comes down to combat or when one of his loved ones being endanger due to his past with the KPD in his younger days. 'What district do you live in?' Old New york 'Relationship' *Asami Takahashi -God Daughter *Amy Hideo- Wife *Keyomes father ( Keyken) -old Student *Keyome Tasanagi - Student *Tetsu Ryoji- Student *Drankin- Student 'Occupation' *Ex-KPD *Human Modifactions expert scientist 'Monkey Kung Fu' Monkey Kung Fu or Monkey Fist (猴拳), is a Chinese martial art which utilizes ape or monkey-like movements as part of its technique *Traditional hou quan as taught in Mainland China includes running on all fours (i.e. the hands and feet), various difficult acrobatic movements such as flipping sideways in the air, front flips, back flips, back handsprings, hand stands, walking on the hands, forward lunges/dives, backward lunges, spinning on the butt, spinning on the back and many kicks and strikes. Most of the attacks are aimed at the knees, groin area, throat or eyes of the opponent and hand strikes are normally either open handed slaps or clawing with a semi-closed fist called the monkey claw. A wide array of facial monkey expressions are also practiced, inclusive of happiness, anger, fear, fright, confusion and bewilderment etc. Except for very brief periods, most movements inclusive of running are executed from either a squatting or semi-squatting position and are normally accompanied by very swift and 'jerky' head movements as the practitioner nervously looks around. The monkey staff, or hou gun (猴棍), is one of this style's specialty weapons. Monkey boxing is an imitative technique and so execution of the movements and facial expressions must be so convincing that it looks exactly like a monkey and not simply like a human imitating a monkey hence the very high degree of difficulty associated with this technique. There are five variations of monkey kung fu developed as part of the Da Sheng Men system, and still utilized in the later Da Sheng Pi Gua system (although the Crafty monkey variation described below may have been absorbed into the Lost monkey curriculum in Da Shing Pi Gua and Bei Shaolin among others, hence there are only five variations listed, in these systems): #'Drunken Monkey' uses a lot of throat, eye and groin strikes as well as tumbling and falling techniques. It incorporates a lot of false steps to give the appearance it is defenseless and uses a lot of off balance strikes. The practitioner waddles, takes very faltering steps and sometimes fall to the ground and lies prone while waiting for the opponent to approach at which time a devastating attack is launched at the knees or groin areas of the opponent. In drunken monkey you use more internal energy than any other. It is one of the more difficult of the monkey styles to master and also extremely effective against a standard, attack-oriented enemy. Countering this style involves shifting your body around often to ensure that the Drunken Monkey user impacts more solid, tougher areas of your body. #'Stone Monkey' is a "physical" style. The practitioner trains up his body to exchange blows with the opponent - Stone Monkey uses a kind of iron body method. It will leave an area exposed on its body for an opponent to attack, so it can attack a more vital spot on the body. It is important not to attack reflexively at open spots, and try to hammer away at their weak spots until they give in. #'Lost Monkey' feigns a lot. Practitioners of Lost Monkey give the appearance of being lost and confused to deceive the opponent into underestimating his abilities, and he retaliates when it is least expected. The hands and footwork change and flow from each other at will. All monkeys are sociable animals and so they live in troupes or family groups. They are also very territorial by nature and so when they wander into the territory of another troupe there is normally a fight possibly resulting in death to the trespassers. This technique incorporates the fear, nervousness and mischief of a monkey who has wandered into a neighboring territory, in that it attempts to pick and eat as many fruits and insects as quickly as is possible while nervously looking around before scurrying back to its own home range. #'Standing Monkey' or Tall Monkey is a relatively conventional monkey that likes to keep an upright position and avoid tumbling around. This style is more suited for tall people. Tall monkey likes to climb body limbs to make attacks at pressure points. It is a long range style. #'Wooden Monkey' mimics a serious, angry monkey that attacks and defends with ferocity. The attitude of this monkey is more serious, and its movements are noticeably less light than the other monkeys. Wood monkey likes to grapple and bring its opponent to the ground. 'Southern Dragon Kung Fu' The movements of the Southern Dragon style (Chinese: 龍形摩橋)of Shaolin Boxing are based on the mythical Chinese dragon. The Dragon style is an imitative-style that was developed based on the imagined characteristics of the mythical Chinese dragon. The southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin (see neijin and waijin). Lung Ying training also involves an extensive amount of iron body training. Hardening the forearms especially is considered essential to the style as it makes such extensive use of them. Depending on the particular school any of a fairly large pool of traditional training methods will be used to toughen the body. Three, five and seven star conditioning drills, pea buckets, weighted ropes, sand bags, and striking poles are all common in Lung Ying schools. It really isn't possible to separate Lung Ying conditioning from its methods, the two work hand in hand, each needing the other to be completely effective. Basics The Southern Dragon Kung Fu practitioner typically attacks with winding low yang; that is, powerful and quick movements. For example, when striking with the fist, more power can be exerted when the movement originates from the feet, is guided by the waist, flows through the body, and exits through the fist. Foot work In Southern Dragon style, leg work is characterized by a zig-zag motion that mimics the imagined movement of the mythical Chinese dragon. This also allows one to use floating and sinking movements which are very important in generating power and stability, making your body calm and relaxed. Though the Lung Ying footwork pool is deep, it generally centers around two basic types of stepping. The first is "Zig Zag" stepping (dragon stepping). Basically with each step forward, the rear foot moves forward and becomes the forward foot. However, the step is not taken directly forward but basically follows the angle the front foot is turned at (about 33 degrees). This has the effect of moving the LY player forward and off to an angle while offering some protection to the groin from attack. This type of stepping allows a lung ying player to press his opponent (usually used before the opponent's center has been taken) while launching attacks from angles that are difficult for the opponent to defend. The LY player seems to be constantly moving into an uncomfortable range and at an angle that forces their opponent to reposition their whole body to defend against, or else torque their torso around thus breaking their structure and disconnecting them from the power generation machinery of their lower body. The second basic type of stepping is Bik Bo stepping, or press stepping. In this method the front foot moves forward and the rear foot drags up to get back to the basic position. This stepping generally covers less distance than the dragon stepping, and is used to press the opponent. It will frequently be used once the LY player has begun to press their attack in earnest or is exploiting some advantage. There are specific methods for stretching this footwork out addressed in various forms. One of the primary purposes of this footwork is to keep the LY player "on top of" their opponent and in attacking range. Also, this type of stepping is heavily used in various stance breaking methods. Southern Dragon style motto "Control yourself, let others do what they will. This does not mean you are weak. Control your heart, obey the principles of life.This does not mean others are stronger." Four rules of the Southern Dragons *Focus to train and condition the body. *Be righteous and uphold your honor. *Respect your parents, honor your teacher. *Treat others with honesty, treat your friends with loyalty. Abilites 'Chi Manipulation' Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilties to superhuman levels. *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain *Enhanced Senses: Users have an increase senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong substances. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat. *Life-Force Beam Emission : Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspecs. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi.. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons. *Power Manifestation:Become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to manifest one's chi. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. 'Dream Manipulation' As well can controlling, the user can modify, suppress, fabricate, influence, manifest, sense, and observe dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. Sometimes the user can even unlock their hidden powers, or even commune with the dead. The user can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. In some cases, the user's power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim and even pulling someone from the waking world into the dream world.' ' *Hideo can trap enemies in his or their dreams/nightmares and alter it. 'Logic Manipulation' The user is able to control, alter, and manipulate the principles of all sense and reason. They are able to manipulate mathematics, semantics, and computer science. With this, it can control inductive and deductive reasoning, thus re-shaping all forms of sense on a whim. Much like Reality Warping, all logic is nothing. The user can shape metaphysics, causation, limitations, and reality with just a thought. Energy/Chi Type 'Chikara no Hadou' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree. 'The Power of Nothing-ness' The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Weapon of Choice' *Dual Katana's 4 feet each made of chrome steel *Large gatlin gun Allies/Enemies *All Yakuza *All KPD 'Background' “Hideo Ketsoan the human fixer upper guy.” Former KPD officer within Kasaihana due to the corruption within the KPD he left with his wife at the age of 33. He had been chased down all throughout the city due to his Known secrets of the New America Government and the KPD. He and Amy ( His wife.) moved quickly after he had to battle his way out of District 3. .During his time inside of Kasaihana city, he was a martial arts instructor along with being a KPD on the side, during his younger days he also Majored in Human cybernetic mechanics in school, due to his high intelligence he was at the top of his class. He even went to college for it for 3 years getting his degree though he never went out for a real career for it. Ketsoan would go out of his way to give the local youth free classes by for the kids and for anyone that lived in District 1, because of this he was loved and adored by all KPD, Gang bangers and Yakuza. He loved the Youth and will put anything within his body to protect them even at the expense of his own life.. He has always been light-hearted to those that seem to be of good nature as well. He's always battling with his past and due to this he has built up a certain personality when it comes down to combat or when one of his loved ones being endanger due to his past with the KPD in his younger days 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction Category:NPC Category:Ex-KPD Category:Warrior Category:Hadou Category:Chi Category:Sensei Category:Hadou Master